Someday of my life
Someday of my life là single được trình bày bởi Kousaka Honoka. Nó cũng nằm trong μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Yaegashi Yuuichi. Danh sáchTrack 'Bản chính thức (LACM-4924)' 'CD' #Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ #Someday of my life # #Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ (Off Vocal) #Someday of my life (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Someday of my life starts playing at 1.34 Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaze ga yonderu ki ga sawaida Sakurairo odoru kisetsu Omoide ga mata hira hira aa maiorite Deai no hi o omoidasu no Saisho kara atsuku tsuyoku Hajimari no munasawagi kanji tsudzukete ita yo ne Yakusoku shimashou Itsuka wa hanarebanare ni natte mo Futatabi koko de mitsume aeba Utsukushii hana sakihokoru One day in the rain, One day in the shine Nagareru omoi yo kienaide Watashitachi wa onaji basho de ashita o miteta One day in the rain, One day in the shine Afureru omoi o dakishime Watashitachi no michi wa tsudzuku tsudzuite hirogaru… yume Yurete tooku ni moeru midori Natsu no kodou niji o egaite Hibi ita koe ni doki doki aa tokimeite Zutto issho ga ii ne nante Sasayaite terekusai no Owaranai tanoshisa o shinji tsudzukete itai to Onegai shimashou Yozora no hoshi ga shiranai mirai o Kanarazu koko de tashikame au Kawaranu kizuna no tsuyosa Someday of my life, Someday of my love Kanashiku shinaide waraou yo Watashitachi no mamade ireba ashita mo egao Someday of my life, Someday of my love Takusan no kimochi ga komiage Watashitachi e kibou kureru kureru yo hirogare… yume One day in the rain, One day in the shine Nagareru omoi yo kienaide Watashitachi wa onaji basho de ashita o miteta Someday of my life, Someday of my love Kanashiku shinaide waraou yo Watashitachi no mamade ireba ashita mo egao Someday of my life, Someday of my love Takusan no kimochi ga komiage Watashitachi e kibou kureru kureru yo hirogare… yume |-| Kanji= 風が呼んでる　樹が騒いだ 桜色踊る季節 思い出がまたひらひら　ああ舞い降りて 出会いの日を思い出すの 最初から熱く強く 始まりの胸騒ぎ　感じ続けていたよね 約束しましょう いつかは離ればなれになっても 再びここで見つめあえば 美しい花咲き誇る One day in the rain,One day in the shine 流れる想いよ消えないで 私達は同じ場所であしたを見てた One day in the rain,One day in the shine あふれる想いを抱きしめ 私達の道は続く　続いて広がる…夢 揺れて遠くに　燃える緑 夏の鼓動虹を描いて 響いた声にどきどき　ああときめいて ずっと一緒がいいねなんて 囁いて照れくさいの 終わらない楽しさを　信じ続けていたいと お願いしましょう 夜空の星が知らない未来を 必ずここで確かめあう 変わらぬ絆の強さ Someday of my life,Someday of my love 悲しくしないで笑おうよ 私達のままでいればあしたも笑顔 Someday of my life,Someday of my love たくさんの気持ちが込み上げ 私達へ希望くれる　くれるよ広がれ…夢 One day in the rain,One day in the shine 流れる想いよ消えないで 私達は同じ場所であしたを見てた Someday of my life,Someday of my love 悲しくしないで笑おうよ 私達のままでいればあしたも笑顔 Someday of my life,Someday of my love たくさんの気持ちが込み上げ 私達へ希望くれる　くれるよ広がれ…夢 |-| English= The wind is calling; the trees are rustling Sakura colors dance in this season My memories are fluttering once again; ah, they have descended Do you remember the day of our encounter Lately it's been burning stronger This feeling of uneasiness from the start has continued till now Let's make a promise Even if we become separated someday Let's meet here once again And watch the beautiful flowers bloom One day in the rain,One day in the shine These flowing thoughts don't disappear In the same place, we could see tomorrow One day in the rain,One day in the shine I hold on to these overflowing feelings The path we were following, led to our unfolding dream In the shaking distance, the flaming greenery While drawing summer's pulsating rainbow The echoing voice was throbbing; ah, how exciting Being together forever, isn't that nice Whispering that is embarrassing This neverending fun, I want to continue believing in it Let's make a wish For a future even the stars in the sky do not know We'll definitely check here for each other The strength of our unchanging bond Someday of my life,Someday of my love Let's laugh without sadness Let's put in what's left and smile again tomorrow Someday of my life,Someday of my love A lot of my feelings are welling up The hope that was given to us, gave us our unfolding dream One day in the rain,One day in the shine These flowing thoughts don't disappear In the same place, we could see tomorrow Someday of my life,Someday of my love Let's laugh without sadness Let's put in what's left and smile again tomorrow Someday of my life,Someday of my love A lot of my feelings are welling up The hope that was given to us, gave us our unfolding dream Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 Gallery Secondary Key Visual: References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s